1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of equipment for repairing and straightening deformed vehicles, especially automobiles, and to accessories used with such equipment.
2. Prior Art
The use of inspection benches or modular racks for assembling and repairing vehicle bodywork is well known. These modular racks have at least two ground supported side members either with or without rolling means. These side members have fixed cross members which provide support and positioning for various accessory components and devices used in bodywork. The side members can also be arranged so as to enable the mounting of height adjustable anchoring clamps. For example, French patent No. 2,432,748 discloses a modular rack of this type.
However, such modular racks have certain disadvantages. Their configuration may limit access to certain bodywork parts such that it is difficult or even impossible to perform a specific job. This problem is aggravated when the various accessory components and devices are mounted on the modular rack. In fact, it may not be possible to position these accessories in a different position because they have several anchoring points. At the least, it is not easy to remove or relocate the accessories as a function of the work to be performed.
Another disadvantage arises in the long and tedious process required to fix certain accessories onto the modular rack.
The invention is aimed at overcoming these disadvantages by providing a modular rack having a unique structure and special devices to enable easy access to the vehicle bodywork while enabling simple, quick and efficient mounting of the various accessories which must be fitted to the modular rack.